


sacred simplicity

by nononono (zaynsteenyknees)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Carnival, F/F, Genderswap, Writer Harry, very briefly i'm just trying to get people to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsteenyknees/pseuds/nononono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a carnival, and Harry falls a little bit in love right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacred simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuttermutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt i really had a fun time planning it, i didn't end up writing everything i had planned because i ran out of time sorry i kind of took your prompt and did my own thing, i hope you like it.  
> to everyone else, please be kind and enjoy :)
> 
> (title from rather be/clean bandit)

Harry groans loudly while she pulls her hair up into a bun. She didn’t want to come to this stupid carnival in the first place, and she most certainly does not want to go on the rickety, wooden roller coaster  with her sister.

“H, please. You need to loosen up,” Gemma pleads while pouting. Harry wants to laugh, as if she hadn’t seen that look before; eighteen years with this girl she was impervious to the pout.

“Just go by yourself. I’ll wait here, okay?” Harry says hoping this time Gemma could hear the fear in her voice. In her mind there is absolutely no way that roller coaster could have passed even the most lenient of safety codes, and if she was less scared her mind would probably tell Gemma not to go on it either, but apparently fear makes Harry selfish.

Finally Gemma relents and tells Harry she’ll text her when she’s done. Harry nods before turning around, trying to find something to occupy her time.

She wraps her plaid shirt tightly around her frame, suddenly realizing the drop in temperature. Her eyes flit back and forth, not concentrating on anything particular until she spots a girl out of the corner of her eye.

Harry is convinced the girl in front of her is a model, leaning against a metal fence, her shoulders draped in a leather jacket, her legs shown off in cut-off jean shorts, her lips wrapped around a cigarette, the smoke and backlighting from the carousel showing off her perfectly shaped face. Harry is in love to say the least.

Her heart feels heavy in her chest. It’s being weighed down by the urge to go up to this stunning girl and at least say “Hi”, but she can’t even bring herself to do that. Her mind drowning in thoughts of what to say that would be worthy for this person in front of her, all the while trying to keep her cool about it, realizing her gangly limbs and babbling mouth would probably just embarrass her anyway.

“Are you alright?” The question brings Harry out of her own mind. She looks up and sees that the high, but still somehow gravely voice belongs to the leather-clad girl in front of her. She doesn’t even think to reply, lost in thoughts of love over this girl already. If Harry was sensibile she would tell herself to calm down. She knows nothing about this girl. She could be a murderer. But not one of these thoughts cross Harry’s mind.

The girl must think Harry’s lost because walks over to her with a caring look in her eyes. Harry doesn’t even realize what is happening until there is a comforting hand placed on her shoulder and the sultry voice asks again, “You okay?”

Harry nods, cheeks red with embarrassment. She stutters out, “Yeah, I’m just waiting for my sister.”

The black hair girl backs away, but nods as if she understands exactly the situation Harry is in. Harry immediately misses the warmth her hand provided sending a shiver through her body.

The stranger takes her jacket off and offers it to Harry. Absolutely bewildered, Harry replies tactlessly, “Shorts! You’re wearing shorts!”

The other girl laughs, but still places the jacket around Harry’s shoulders anyways. “Do you mind if I wait with you?” Harry shakes her head, too enveloped by how comforting the warmth of the jacket mixed with the smell of smoke is around her body.

Harry looks at the girl who is now standing next to her stomping her cigarette beneath her black boots. “I’m Harry,” she speaks up abruptly.

Looking up, momentarily confused the black hair girl responds, “Zayn.”

Zayn. Harry thinks she’s never heard of a more beautiful name or seen a more beautiful girl. She keeps telling herself to calm down. She doesn’t know this girl. She doesn’t know Zayn, but she also is pretty sure love at first exists, and this is what it is.

The two sit in a comfortable silence. Harry all the while hoping Zayn can’t notice the way she keeps stealing glances at her.

Soon there is a huffed breath beside them shouting, “There you are I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Why didn’t you answer my text?” Gemma looks between the two girls on the ground, “Oh,” she stutters out, “I’ll just be in the car, yeah? Meet me in ten minutes.”

Harry nods, and then turns to Zayn to apologize, but when she does she is met with a soft smile that takes the breath out of her. “S’your whole family get nervous like that, or is it just you and her?”

“Just me and Gems. Well really just me, I think she just feeds off of me sometimes,” Harry laughs to cover up her embarrassment.

“You’re cute when you blush.” That causes the redness on Harry’s cheeks to just spread out farther. Zayn places her hand softly on Harry’s jaw, so that her thumb brushed over her cheeks. Leaning in she whispers, “You’re just cute.” Their lips meet and it takes Harry a few moments to even realize what is happening.

Zayn pulls back before Harry can even really enjoy the kiss, and the two are left in silence again. Harry glances around for a few moments before blurting out, “Can I have your number?”

Zayn laughs, but the covers her mouth, not wanting Harry to think she thought the request was too ridiculous. “I normally don’t do this,” she says looking up at Harry’s hopeful, green eyes, “But I’ll make an exception for you.”

Harry smirks, “Yeah, why’s that?”

Leaning in again, Zayn wraps her hands around Harry’s neck, “You know why,” before crashing their lips together once more.

When Harry got back to the car she refused to look at Gemma while she teased her about the pretty girl at the carnival, taking her hair out of the bun and letting her curls cover her burning red cheeks.

*

Niall is sprawled out on the couch in Harry’s flat, her feet dangling over the side while rests a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, her head in Harry’s lap. Harry carelessly combing through Niall’s short blonde hair, as an episode of Bob’s Burgers plays in the background, causing them to laugh loudly every few minutes.

“I think you’re like Tina,” Harry says abruptly. Niall grunts, but immediately lifts her head from Harry’s lap and sits up so she is facing her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks indignantly, crossing her hands over her chest, a small pout forming at her lips.

Harry just rolls her eyes at the small blonde girl in front of her. She can see Niall pondering over the comparison in her head. She can also Niall starting to agree with it as she gently tosses her head from one side to the other, then finally shrugs. “Yeah, you’re right. I do love me a good butt.”

Harry huffs at that one.

“Speaking of good butts, you know who has a good butt?”

“Niall, no. We’ve had this conversation. You can’t talk about--”

“Gemma. She has a great butt, yeah?” Harry squawks. If it were any other moment she might have had to pause the conversation and explain to Niall that no she doesn’t think Gemma has a great butt because Gemma is her sister and incest is bad, but Harry still can’t get over the fact that Niall is talking about Gemma even though Harry has told her countless times not to.

“She’s straight.”

“So was I once too, young Harold. All things change.”

Harry is pretty sure she might slap Niall if the conversation progresses any further. “She’s straight, and even if she weren’t, you are not allowed to date my sister. There are rules to best friendship, and I’m pretty sure not dating your best friend’s sister is one of them.”

Niall’s shoulders sink as she leans back into the couch, falling back onto Harry as well. “Fine,” she sighs, “But we need to go out and find girls then.”

Harry starts to squirm underneath Niall, trying to stay inconspicuous she murmurs out a “Yeah,” but that’s as far as it goes. Her mind begins thinking about Zayn, and her smooth skin, and her even smoother lips.

“Mate,” Niall says, the word covered with annoyance, “What are you hiding from me?”

Harry blushes, just like she did in the car with Gemma. She silently curses herself, hoping that not every time she thinks about Zayn her body reacts this way. “It’s just that I might have met someone,” she bites down on her body lip, and twists her rings on her fingers.

“No shit,” Niall yells, pushing Harry back by the shoulders. “Tell me about her!”

“Well, remember that carnival I went to with Gems?” Niall nods. “I met her there. Her name’s Zayn, she’s, I don’t know Niall, she’s probably the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

Niall laughs. “What have you guys talked about?” Harry just scrunches her eyebrows together. “When you text, what do you text about?”

“I haven’t texted her yet,” Harry squeaks out, hanging her head down, already preparing for the response Niall will give.

“What do you mean you haven’t texted her?”

“I was trying to to be cool,” Harry crosses her arms defensively, “If you saw her you’d understand. She wears leather jackets and smokes cigarettes.”

Niall just scoffs, “Haven’t you learned by now, smoking doesn’t make you cool, Harold.” Harry hits her shoulder in retaliation. “Anyway, just send her a text now, you have her number, right?”

Harry nods, and stares down at her phone, which is ready to send a text to ‘Zayn Carnival’, “What should I say?”

“Give me your phone,” Niall says as she reaches to take it from Harry’s hand.

“No!” Harry screams, turning her body away from the girl sitting next to her, but Niall just wraps her arms around Harry’s shoulders and pries the phone from her hands.

She begins typing, but Harry swipes the phone back, eyes widening in shock when she reads what Niall typed. “Niall, I can’t say ‘Hey, babe, I think you’re fit as fuck. Let’s grab a pint sometime.’”

Niall shrugs, “Why not? If she’s as hot as you’re saying, you really are going to need to be cooler.”

“Hey,” Harry draws out, “I’m plenty cool already.”

“Keep thinking that one, mate,” Niall says as she pets Harry’s head, and types out a message, hitting send. Harry takes the moment to steal the phone back from Niall, but she’s quick to try and take it back once more. Soon the girls each have a hand on the phone trying to rip it away from the other.

Harry finally wins, and glances down at the screen. All she sees is a string of letters that make no sense in any language she had ever seen. Before she is able to freak out her phone dings with a response, ‘hey harry from the carnival i was wondering when you were going to text me i would love to grab coffee with you sometime.’ Harry isn’t even given a proper amount of time to freak out before her phone lights up again with ‘khhsjk !! aha’. Harry is in love.

She stares at the phone for a few more seconds before Niall interrupts her thoughts with, “Reply to her, dumbass.”

Harry looks up confused for a minute before she types out, ‘tomorrow morning okay? 10 maybe?’

Niall glances over her shoulder, smiling, but shaking her head, “You should have gone with my idea.”

Zayn texts back, ‘10 30 okay? i can’t go on my break til then that place on smith alright?’

Harry replies back in agreement, without even thinking about it. She spends the rest of the day talking to Niall about how beautiful Zayn is, and how she wants to do anything for her. Niall has to remind her about eight separate times that she barely knows Zayn, but Harry just keeps talking.

Eventually Niall gives up trying to make Harry think rationally and just says, “I’m going to get plastered with Liam and Louis. I’ll see you later,” leaving her alone in reverie of Zayn.

*

The day of the date, Harry wakes up with a nervous excitement filling her stomach. She flutters around the flat trying to calm herself down. She grabs her journal, knowing full well that she will be waiting for Zayn at the coffee shop.

When she gets to the coffee shops she checks the time, and shakes her head at herself when she sees it’s only 9:50. She orders her drink with extra sugar, and sits down. She takes out her journal and writes about a girl with dark eyes and a soft smile and about love before it blooms. She thinks about how Zayn would react if she could read what she was writing, and she writes about that too.

By the time Zayn gets to the small coffee shop, Harry is too engrossed in her writing to even notice. The noise her pen is making against the paper is too powerful for her to be bothered by the ringing of the bells that chime when the door is opened.

It isn’t until a soft hand is placed on her shoulder, and an even softer voices speaks, “Harry?” That she can can even be bothered to lift her head.

Harry smiles at the sound of Zayn saying her name. It might be the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. Thoughts of Niall telling her to calm down creep into her mind, but then Zayn smiles at her as she sits down, and all thoughts of slowing things down vanish from her mind. She wants Zayn to make an album of her saying Harry over and over again.

Zayn looks at her with an apology in her eyes, “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

Harry shrugs sheepishly, “Half an hour, but it’s only because first dates make me nervous.”

Zayn cocks her head to the side, as if she’s trying to figure Harry out. Harry wants to tell her she’s pretty much an open book, but then Zayn smiles and gets up, “I’m going to get a drink. Want a refill?” Harry nods as Zayn walks away.

She comes back a few minutes later, carrying two hot mugs in her small hands. Harry looks at her as she drinks her black coffee. Harry didn’t expect her to drink anything else.

Zayn glances down at the journal, that’s now been pushed against the wall at an awkward, but is still open, revealing Harry’s messy words across it. “What were you writing?”

The book is closed within a second, and Harry’s lip curls up uncomfortably. “Poems, but it’s nothing really.”

“I love poetry. You’ll have to read them to me sometime.”

“I’m not,” She stumbles out, “A writer. Not really, anyway.” Her hand flies to her hair to push a mess of curls from one side to the other, her rings getting stuck in the process.

Zayn laughs sweetly. “You don’t have to read them to me if you’re uncomfortable.” She reaches her hand across the table and grabs Harry’s in hers, pulling a strand of hair out from the ring it was trapped under. “But maybe some other time, yeah”

Harry smiled, “Does this mean we’re going to go on another date?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” She says laughing.

Conversations flows easily between the two of them. Zayn talks about her job at the art gallery across the street. How she only started working there by accident, just stepping in one day to imagine what her art would like hanging from the crisp, white walls.

Harry smiles through it all, asking her to continue, just so she could hear her voice. Finally the topics get directed to her, and she transforms from being completely invested in this conversation, to a girl with flushed cheeks.

“So what do you do?” Zayn asks innocently, just trying to know more about the currently mysterious, but goofy girl in front of her.

“I’m still in school,” Slumping her shoulders forward, but lifting her eyes so they are still meeting Zayn’s, “It’s my last year though. Then I don’t really know what I’m going to do.”

Zayn smiles softly, sensing Harry’s apprehension. “D’you have any ideas? Or are you just going to see where life takes you?”

“I’d like to be a real writer, you know? But I doubt that will happen,” She says looking down at her hands, that Zayn just intertwined with hers. “Publishing maybe, but I only have a creative writing degree.” She laughs a little to herself, “Am I the first person you’ve met who you can say has a less useless degree than yours?”

“Our degrees aren’t useless, Harry,” She shakes her head a little, but squeeze Harry’s hand so she knows that she isn’t being reprimanded. “If you love something it’s never useless.”

Harry wants to kiss her. She wants to wrap her arms around Zayn’s small frame and listen to her speak forever about art and poetry and music. She wants to write poems about the way her fingers twitch, and novels about the crinkles near her eyes when she smiles. All in all Harry wants the chance to love Zayn like she deserves to be loved.

“Fuck,” The words brings Harry out of her love obsessed mind and back to Zayn, “I’m late. My break ended like ten minutes ago. It was really, really nice seeing you Hary. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

Before she even has time to protest, Zayn is standing up, haphazardly getting her things. Harry wants to call out to her, and beg her to stay, but she is distracted when Zayn leans down to place a kiss on her temple, and then pulls her chin up to place one more on her lips quickly.

She leaves Harry at the table in wonder and awe of her. Just as she is about to sulk because Zayn was just being courteous, and most definitely never wants to hang out with her again, her phone lights up.

‘Do I have to ask you on the second date? How do you feel about thai food?’ Harry grins like never before as she types out a reply.

*

Harry shows up to Zayn’s flat, with butterflies in her stomach. Her hands are shaking a tiny but, she swears it’s the coffee she had hours ago.

When she knocks on the door she is convinced she is about to vomit, but it all subsides the moment Zayn opens the door.

She is standing there with her hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head and paint splattered all over her clothes. Harry is about to rush out an apology and run down the steps back outside, but Zayn beats her to it. “Sorry, I lost track of time. You coming in, babe?”

Shes steps aside and Harry walks in, taking in the whole place. It is just a small studio apartment. It has chic white walls, and a couch that Harry thinks is too cool for her to even stand by, but there are also socks hiding beneath the loveseat that put Harry at ease.

“Do you mind if I go take a shower?” Zayn asks, her voice filled with genuine concern.

It soothes Harry’s mind, making her comfortable enough to ask, “Can I join you?”

Zayn is taken aback, used to the version of Harry which is just flushed cheeks and nervous smiles. “You cheeky devil.”

Harry lets out a laugh, straight from the depths of her belly, but smiles innocently to cover it all up.

“I’m sorry, love, but you have to wait until the third date.”

Harry furrows her eyebrows and pouts her lips. “Why the third date?” She whines.

“Rules are rules, sweetcheeks.” Zayn leaves Harry sitting on the couch mindlessly watching The Great British Bake Off. Normally she would hang on Mary Berry’s every word, trying to get her cakes as perfect as possible, but tonight all she can seem to do is think of Zayn’s body under the water, and how it isn’t fair that she doesn’t get to see it.

Harry feels a little ashamed at the thoughts. She is usually much better at controlling her thoughts, but Zayn does something to her she’s never had to deal with before. She doesn’t mind though, not as long as she gets to keep Zayn in her life for as long as possible. It may have only been a few days, but Harry’s found Zayn sneaking into the smallest crevices of her mind and finds herself thinking of her throughout the day.

She can’t get her mind off the girl, until she walks into the living room, with only a towel around her body. Harry is impressed that she doesn’t have to physically keep her jaw from hanging open.

Zayn walks by her throwing a takeaway menu in her lap. “Look through this, alright? I’m just going to change.”

Harry goes to nod, but finds herself to distracted by Zayn’s beauty to do anything else. Harry gets a little nervous around Zayn still, and it would be more upsetting if he thought Zayn was worthy of anything but perfection. She wonders if she’s put Zayn on a pedestal, but it doesn’t really matter anyways.

When Zayn comes back dressed in sweatpants with her wet hair dripping onto her shirt, she crawls into the spot on the couch next to Harry. “I hope you don’t mind my outfit. I’m lazy.”

Harry just shakes her head and laugh, “You’re always beautiful.” She covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She yelled at her brain for letting something that embarrassing slip out.

Zayn just laughs, so hard the she snorts, which causes Harry to do the same. Zayn just nuzzles her head into the crook of Harry’s neck, making butterflies shoot throughout her stomach.

When the food finally arrives the two sit and watch TV in a comfortable silence. Harry looks at Zayn briefly, and notices sauce on her cheek leftover from the noodle she slurped up only moments ago. She brushes her thumb against Zayn’s soft skin and brings her thumb to her mouth to gently suck off the sauce. She hopes that the whole move comes off very seductive, but when Zayn laughs and pulls Harry against her chest, she realizes she must have failed. She thought she would at least get a kiss out of the move, but she assumes Zayn must be used to lame tricks like that.

She holds Harry like that for a while, sometimes rubbing small circles into her side when the show gets boring. At some point Harry lets out a little yawn and pushes further into Zayn’s chest. “You getting tired, babes?”

Harry nods, and reluctantly gets up from the couch. She moves to go get her shoes and sweater that came off throughout the course of the night. She’s a little disappointed of course. She wishes she could spend more time with Zayn, just getting to know her, but she has class in the morning and Zayn has to go work, so she really doesn’t want to overstay her welcome.

When she begins slipping her shoes back on, she feels a hand at the small of her back. “I didn’t want you to go,” The voice is small, almost a little timid. If Harry didn’t know any better she would say Zayn was nervous. The idea seemed preposterous to her.

She turns around so that Zayn crap her arms around her waist. “I’m sorry. I just assumed--”

Zayn kisses her quickly on her lips. “Don’t. Stay please.” Harry nods, and kicks her shoe off again.

Harry could feel Zayn’s heart beating against hers, and it comforted her knowing that Zayn was nervous about this too. “I don’t want to impose,” Harry said quietly.

“You’re not. I’m asking.” Harry agrees and Zayn grabs her hand to pull her into her bedroom.

Harry pauses once they step inside, and takes a look around. There are posters of various superheroes and comic book characters around the whole room. Harry laughs. She doesn’t mean to, but it’s the biggest laugh she’s ever let out in front of Zayn.

Zayn turns around and gives her a confused face. “What’s so funny?”

Harry breathes, “It’s nothing. It’s just that you’re a loser.”

“Excuse me?” She asks with a playful smile on her lips.

“This whole time I was so scared of you because you were so cool, but you’re a nerd.”

“Hey,” Zayn whines, “Comic books don’t make me a nerd.”

Harry laughs again, “They kind of do, babe.”

Zayn joins her in laughter and soon wraps her arms around her again, peppering her face with kisses. Zayn pushes the two of them onto the bed, and the spend the next few moments just kissing. The second Harry goes to push Zayn’s shirt, Zayn immediately takes her mouth away.

“What time do you have class?”

Harry looks confused, “Eight. What does it matter? Come kiss me.” She pouts out her lips dramatically.

Zayn presses one quick kiss to them. “Go change. You need to sleep.”

“Zayn,” Harry whines trying to pull her back in.

“Go,” She laughs pushing her away.

Harry grumpily slips on a shirt and gets back into bed with Zayn. She curls into her side, and Zayn kisses the top of her head. “Night, love.”

Harry picks her head up, “Hey, can we have that third date soon?”

Zayn just laughs again, “Good night, Harry.”

When Harry wakes up she is greeted by a note from Zayn. ‘Had to run to work early. You look cute when you sleep. Have a good day at class. P.S. There is a show at the gallery tonight. Do you want to be my date?’

*

“Niall, can you be serious for two seconds and tell me if I look good or not?” Harry stood with her hands on her hips, trying to look domineering, but her bent knee and twisted ankles proved she was just as sheepish as ever.

She was dressed in a short black dress and small ankle boots, with a purple and red scarf in her hair to keep her curls from falling into her face. Niall groaned, “I’ve told you like eight times you look hot. Please leave.” She threw a leather jacket at Harry as she pushed her towards the front door, “And, please, if you two have sex, don’t have it here.”

“Fine, fine I’m leaving. Love you, Ni.” She swears she hears Niall say ‘Yeah, yeah,’ as she walks out the door, but she’s not sure.

When she gets to the art gallery she’s nervous, really nervous. She’s over being nervous about Zayn. She knows she’s a loser, a really hot, really adorable, and sweet loser. But there is something so different about seeing Zayn in her element. She’s living her dream, she’s an artist with her art in a show, and Harry’s a writer whose poems have been read by strangers on the internet, and the few people who actually look at her university’s literary magazine. She’s not jealous, not at all. She’s proud of her, but she can’t help to feel a little inadequate for someone as beautiful as Zayn.

“Babes,” She hears from behind her and is greeted by Zayn looking absolutely stunning. She is dressed in tight leather pants and a loose black top. She wraps her arms around Harry in a bone crushing hug. “I’m so happy you made it,” She confesses into Harry’s neck.

Harry kisses the side of her head, “I’m really happy I’m here.”

Zayn laughs and pulls back from the hug. Harry immediately misses the warmth her body provided. “Do you want me to show you around?”

Harry nods, and intertwines their hands. They walk around for a while. Zayn showing her every exhibit except her own. Harry is pretty sure it means something more than just modesty, but Harry is too busy admiring the way Zayn’s face lights up when she talks about how much she loves the light in a photograph or the color composition of a painting.

She finally shows Harry her work. It is a small clay sculpture. Harry is surprised by it. It’s beautiful. It’s painted white to look like a matte marble, but Zayn explains it’s really just clay. It’s a two bodies, one holding the other, in a way resembling Michelangelo's Pietas, if it weren’t showing off two lovers.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry says, voice drenched in awe.

Zayn blushes, and Harry wants to kiss the pink from her cheeks. “Thank you,” She says honestly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Harry nods, getting impossibly closer to Zayn, so that she makes sure the secret is told just between the two of them, something that will make them even closer than the already are. “I made it when I met you.” Harry tilts her head, “The night we met, I came back from the carnival and I sculpted it. It’s me and you, I guess. I know it’s weird, but I thought you should know.”

Harry kisses her quickly. Zayn stumbled backwards, but wrapped her arms around Harry for stability. “I love it,” She mumbled against Zayn’s lips, “It’s perfect. I love it.”

The two stop kissing when they remember where they are. They just look at the sculpture and exchange dopy grins for a few more moments.

Just as Zayn is about to ask Harry if she wants to go home, someone comes up to her to praise her on her work. She is flattered of course, and Harry just stands back and smiles. That is until the man slides his hand down Zayn’s arm, and she does nothing but smile at him in return. Harry feels a fire burn in her stomach. She knows she is being irrational and jealous, but she can’t stand how this man, this good-looking man, is touching her Zayn. She and Zayn have never talked about their relationship, and Harry isn’t even sure if they have one.

All the thoughts racing around her mind are her sick, but suddenly she hears Zayn say, “Oh this is my girlfriend, Harry.” Harry looks up and meets Zayn’s eyes, who is obviously she surprised she used the term, but Harry looks as nonchalant as possible while she shakes the man’s hand and they get into a conversation of pleasantries.

Once he leaves the two girls are left alone again and Zayn gets to ask if Harry wants to leave. She says yes and they walk back to Zayn’s flat, which is only a few blocks from the gallery. When they get inside Zayn pulls Harry towards the bedroom, and begins kissing her right away.

“Hey,” Harry begins, “What if I had a rule?”

Zayn laughs, “Do you?”

Harry pouts, “No, but like what if I did?”

“Then I wouldn’t do this,” She says as she starts kissing the underside of Harry’s jaw, sucking at every few spots.

Harry moans, and pulls Zayn’s head so their mouths are connected again. “This is okay, right? We can always stop.”

“Good. Perfect. Kiss me,” Is Harry’s only reply.

They lie in bed, resembling Zayn’s statue, and Harry still thinks she is a little bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it leave kudos/comments if you want (i had so much more for this story so if you liked it there could be additional verses maybe?)   
> sorry for the awful ending and lack of sex…next time i promise


End file.
